


As One... Christmas Ball

by JazzyOz



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Regency Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyOz/pseuds/JazzyOz
Summary: #Sidlotte Poetry.Just a little joy to make you hopefully smile before Christmas.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 42
Kudos: 76





	1. Sidney POV

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest thus far, but still short. It will have a 2nd chapter in Charlotte POV, maybe a 3rd to tie it up. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Merry Xmas to you all and please stay safe and healthy. 
> 
> Happy Birthday to my Mum tomorrow for 16th December, as well Theo James and Jane Austen!

“But I don’t want to dance with them” I whispered to her.

I look down to her beautiful sweet, serene face. Her dimpled chin proudly stands out to me. Her full plump lips open slightly, seem to want to say something. Instead, they glisten. They shine. They are pink rose now, kissable as ever. Oh god. Oh god. If I could just…no! 

Oh, dear god! How does this woman not know what she does to me? Does to my insides. My beating heart never sleeps. It dreams of her every night and every day…until. Oh, slow down…please, please I implore you heart. Too fast! Crash! Boom! Oh Christ! She looks up to me. I am now completely undone.

She looks stunned. Why? Shyness? Then suddenly it happens. She smiles the most beautiful smile I have ever seen from her before. It reaches up to her beautiful big brown eyes. I see her eyes are smiling. Dancing even too. Full of joy. Oh! Someone needs to help my heart please as it is beating too hard. Too fast again. My breathing is heavy. I cannot stop! Oh god! I know I am far too gone now, but I do not care anymore. 

Music starts. I am suddenly nervous again. Calm my trembling heart. My shaking hands. All is well when she within my grasp. My head is pounding but whispers to my eyes to treat this Goddess in front of me with the upmost care. Like she might break. Yet somehow, I know once she places her silk gloved hand in mine…she is strong, determined, stubborn. Yet also light, soft, silky, heaven, courageous. I know things have shifted.

The dance starts off slow, then fast, then slow again. This is our third dance together. It seems different somehow. To me. I wonder if she feels it too. It is Christmas after all. Mistletoe everywhere! Something else. She seems different. Changed. Looks different. At me different? Am I right in thinking her feelings have also changed towards me as mine have for her? Could I be this deliriously happy after so long? Both of us?

I twirl her effortlessly around. Light as a feather. Her feet dance off the ground, like she is floating. Oh, she is so stunning I cannot stop smiling at her. I realise as I am holding her, I bring her closer to me than I should. I do not care, as I am so gloriously happy right now. I my heart could burst with so much desire. The flames are burning bright. The butterflies in my stomach are going a million miles an hour. Oh, the ache is heavenly. I cannot breathe anymore!

Oh heaven. Could my night. My life get any better?! She is now smiling back at me. So much joy in her eyes. Her eyes are dancing, smiling at me. Oh Christ. How I love her! Did I say that out aloud?! I love her! I love her! I love her! I must tell her tonight!

We are both laughing together as I lead her to some fun jovial steps. All too soon, our time comes to an end. It is in the very moment, that we both realise something. Something quite important. It seemed no one else was on the dance floor. Just us two. 

What? Where were the other dancers? I saw her look at me brightly. Huge, beautiful smile. Hands held snuggly into both of mine. Whilst I held her close to me. I looked around us. I heard the music, and then boom, crash, bang! Oh! Oh! I stopped breathing again. As I placed her hand up to my ponding heart to rest there, I could see in her face. She sensed the same. Our dance was so intimate between us. We had forgotten anyone else around us. Oh bloody hell, this is my life going forward? With her? A future? Can it be? Really?

Suddenly then…oh she…oh my…she placed my hand then on her breast so I could feel her pounding heart also! Oh my god! I truly did not know if my poor heart could handle that right now. I stepped back a little at first in shock. She pulled me back closer to her! Oh Lord! I cannot hold back any longer. I must…


	2. Charlotte POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Sidlotte Poetry
> 
> So still at the Christmas Ball. In our sweet heroine POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being a lot longer than intended...sorry!

Is this a dream I am in? Is this real? It must be surely. 

For HE just asked me to dance with him! HIM! Not the first time. Not the second, but the third. Oh! How could this be? Me? Really ME? Oh, dear gosh…I..I..I..my head cannot speak when he looks at me like that! The way he looks at me like that. Oh my. I cannot stop. Wait. Stop! Please STOP! STOP! OH GOD! My heart will not calm down. I try to whisper to my heart, but it is not listening to me. Please listen. If you do not, I fear what my hands will do! What my feet will do!

He senses something is afoot. He knows I am trembling. Shaking. Does he sense I am afraid? Is that it? 

“Char – Miss Heywood, are you alright? You appear to look unsure? Your hand is shaking.” Deathly silence resumes. “Oh god Charlotte! You are trembling! What ever is the matter?! May I be of assistance?”

I see his face full of care and wonder, and oh yes…such beautiful tenderness. A small, crooked smile to the right. Upturned. I melt. My stomach seems to be on fire! Oh! What is happening to me?! He suddenly squeezes my hands to reassure me. I..I.. I feel a sudden bolt of fire or electricity shoot through both my hands. They start to tingle all over. It was like, oh, it was like…oh my god I do not know what it was like. I just know it felt strange, but so warm and so wonderful too at the same time. I wonder if he felt the same too. Oh! Could he? At least a little?

I looked back up to HIM, to see his beautiful, soft full lips. His beautiful warm brown eyes, which appeared to have darkened. Dilated. That smile again. 

“Charlotte?” He squeezes my hands again. But my lips will not seem to move. My eyes blink. I am frozen in his gaze upon me. I squeeze his hand back in response. To check. To check this is all still real. To check this is not a dream. “Charlotte? Please! You’re now scaring me.” His voice was full of earnest. Full of such care and whispered such tenderness. I could scarlessly believe it was true. 

I managed to finally move my lips and, “I…I…I just…” I cannot spit it out. “Yes?” He encourages me by tenderly caressing my hand with his thumb. Oh! I feel faint now. My feet feel like they are floating on air.

“I just remembered you mentioned once you don’t like to dance much Mr Parker.” He looked back at me perplexed, with a small frown between with brows. “Oh, Charlotte is that all?! Well Miss Heywood, at one point in my life, yes. Now. I believe I have decidedly changed my mind!”

“Why now Mr Parker?” 

“Well Charlotte. I would have thought that was quite obvious to see.” He grinned at me. Not just a subtle smile, but that huge grin which showed all his lovely white teeth. Then he winked back at me! What! If my face was not as red as my gown, well I never! Oh, my pounding heart. Tingling. Warm. Fuzzy. I am melting. I need to go outside into the snow! But that will cool me down. Will it? 

“Obvious Mr Parker?” “Yes Charlotte. Obvious!” “Um...um?”  
“You look dumfounded still Miss Heywood! Alright then, let me spare you anymore misery. I had no choice really. It had to be!”

“Had to be what Mr Parker?” “It had to be YOU Charlotte! You were the only woman I could dance with tonight you see!” He then winked at me again. The stunningly handsome Sidney Parker winked at me! He was teasing me! Somehow I realised I liked the teasing. I smiled back. 

“What? How? How can that be?” 

“You see Charlotte. Once I saw you enter tonight in your stunning red Christmas ball gown, with the mistletoe attached at your hem and sleeves. And your beautiful bejewelled slippers too! Well I knew I was simply gone. Gone forever! I knew there and then, that I would not dance with another woman tonight. With the exception of the lovely Charlotte Heywood. You had me hooked, railed in Charlotte. You look absolutely stunning tonight Charlotte! I have never seen you look more beautiful than you do tonight! I simply could not dance with any other, but you! You take my breath away Charlotte!”

I was utterly speechless! I know my legs were shaking. My hands were shaking. My whole body was trembling. It was burning. On fire! Oh! Did he really say such beautiful, tender words to me? How can that be? Can he really feel something for me too? The same way I feel? Oh my heart is whispering to me to stay still. Do not be a fool. Do not faint!

“Shall we then Miss Heywood?!” With that, he turned to face me square on as the music started. Trepidation filled me. Elation. Oh god. 

I am here. In Sanditon. At the Christmas Ball. I am about to dance the Christmas Waltz with Sidney Parker!

Time seems to stand still. As he takes my hand in his. He pulls me close. So close, that I can feel his heart beat in his chest. Oh! Our hips seem to be glued together. He leads me effortlessly. We glide across the floor. His smile down to me is just so glorious, that my lips start to…start to…get warm…wet. Oh! Wow! Yes! I realise that is it! I want to kiss him! We are dancing though still, so I cannot! Oh! Disappointment. 

He twirls me around ever so gently. His touch to my waist, my hip, my hands…is so soft. Almost like a feather. Like magic. We laugh together. His laugh. His smile is so joyous. So beautiful. I just want to touch his beautiful face. It is like a soft petal. I want to touch his beautiful eyes. They talk to me. They smile back to me. They are dancing. They seem wet like mine too. 

I look into his eyes, and in this moment, I realise something. Something quite significant. 

I love him. Oh! Wow! Really? Yes! I love him. I love HIM! I love HIM! I love him with all my heart! My beating, trembling, whispering heart. Oh, and the feeling is just so splendidly wonderful!

My head is pounding. My heart is pounding. My hands are shaking, but I am smiling as wide as can be. The dance suddenly comes to a slow end. Not for us it seems. 

As we both find ourselves standing together in the middle of the dancefloor, he slowly and with a strong determination…pulls my hand up and rests it on his chest. So I can feel his beating his heart. Oh so beautiful! So warm. So delightful. I want to take off my glove! I…I am warm. So warm. Tingling. Flushing. I do not know how, but I manage to then place his same hand to my chest. My breast! Oh! So he could feel my heart thumping also! Oh my god. If this is LOVE, then I am in pure heaven! 

Both our hands are held to our chests. Our breathing both heavy. We stare at each other. Oh god! He pulls me even closer. Suddenly I feel hands on my waist. Oh! The feeling is…tremendous! His hands are so strong. Big. Light. Warm. I am pulled closer. Closer. Closer. Firmer. Tighter.

“Charlotte.” 

“Yes Sidney?” I barely whispered back... 


	3. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok final chapter. No Eliza. No horrible stuff, just lovely fluffy stuff! 😁🥰
> 
> This final chapter, well really the whole story was inspired by two of some of my favourite songs. I'll attach the links here. You'll note references in this chapter. They are special songs to me, as the words are special to me. One is from the 40s (as I love BIG BAND music from the 30s,40s & 50s with my swing & jazz dancing which I do). The other is from the 80s. Although, there are many versions of that song. This is the current version I like! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1fzZ4l2H5-w  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHNkfUaIrkI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading this short story. I wasn't really sure how it would go, as I'm more into poetry. Love poems. I love writing down what words are in my head, but writing a novel is very new to me. Even a story like this, I really struggle. So forgive me for all the mistakes and if it doesn't really flow too well. Whether I do another like this, I'm not sure. I will do more short poems however, as I love to do. 
> 
> 😍

SHE said my name. My name for the very first time! Oh! It sounded so soft. So sweet, like the Christmas candy cane I got to lick as a child! Like she almost whispered to it to me. She did speak did she not? I heard her speak my name! Oh the sound…it...oh…I think I have stopped breathing. Wake me up please! For surely this is just a dream! NO! It cannot be! It has to be real! For I can feel her touch. HER gown. HER waist. HER…her…her…hips. Oh my god, what is happening to me?! My fingers will not move. They stay there. Not stiff. Not rigid…then. Oh god…it happens.

I feel like my world is spinning, but it is a happy, glorious daze. Like fireworks. Glass. No. Water in my eyes. I know now. I have never felt this happy before in my life. This is what happy feels. Glorious. Softness in my ears. Whispers. That is all I hear. For I am transfixed at this wonderous form in front of me. I cannot look away. It is simple science really!

We stare back at each other for like…eternity it seems. Although I know it is only mere seconds. HIS big strong hands, yet gentle hands touch me. HE touches me! Oh! HIS long fingers graze my own hands, my waist. I skin feels like it is burning through my gown. I feel so warm. I feel so good. So delicious! So on fire! Oh! I did not understand he could make me feel this way, just by his touch. Ooh…argh…my stomach it aches inside, but it does not hurt. I feel a pull of some sort.

I cannot keep my eyes of his beautiful, deep, dark, brown, warm eyes. They are smiling back at me, almost whispering to me. Like in our dance! Oh! They are so beautiful. I want to reach up and touch his cheek, and like…touch his stunning eyes! Memorise them forever. Like a painting in my mind. Oh how I wish…I don’t want this night to ever end…I feel like a princess. A princess about to get her Christmas wish! I do hope so…Please let this be real. This cannot be a dream. I am going to wake up tomorrow, I will pinch myself and IT WILL BE REAL! It will be real. It will be real, it will be real, it will be real, it will be real…..

I look down at HER again. This beautiful creature, creation in front of me. I finally gather myself, take her hands once more in mine and whisper softly to her. “Meet me upstairs? The balcony?”

I see her full, plump, rose lips slightly part. Her eyes are dancing back at me once more. No words. Just silence. Science. A click. I realise it was SHE licking her lips. Oh god! How I wish to lick those kissable rose lips of hers. Lick them even! Oh please god, I hope I didn’t say these thoughts out too loud!

I see a small nod of her head. She squeezes my hands, reassuringly. “Yes.” Is I hear her whisper. It is so soft, so faint. I have to ask again. “Charlotte? Will you? Come with me to our balcony? I…I…I wish for a few moments alone.”

“Yes. Alright.”

My heart is thundering. Pounding. Whispering to me do not falter now. Do not let go of his wonderful big, warm, delicious hands. His touch. It burns my skin, but it does not seem to hurt. It is like torture, but it is not. How do I describe this amazing feeling in the pit of my stomach. In my head. In my heart?

HE reaches upstairs first. I follow slowly a few minutes after. I swear I do not know my feet and legs left the ground to follow him up the stairs. Did I just float up there? Am I still dreaming this?

I see him there. Hands on the railing of the balcony. I stand there for a minute at the curtain. I need to take in the sight before me. This beautiful man. His back to me. I want to reach out and just touch his hair, his hand, his back, HIS….I need to pinch myself! HE wants a moment alone with me! What could he possibly want?

I sense HER already behind me! Oh god, please do not mess this up you fool! I try to silence my pounding heart, but it is useless! I am so far gone now. So far lost to this incredible woman. This is amazing, brilliant, intelligent, confounding beauty of a creature. I know this is REAL now. I am certain this is not a dream after all.

So I turn around to face HER.

“I think we’re alone now. There doesn’t seem to be anyone around.”

_I think we’re alone now. The beating of our hearts is the only sound._

Boom…boom…boom…Boom…boom…boom… Boom…boom…boom…

“Oh Sidney…are you sure we’re alone up here?” My heart is tingling, like fireworks.

“Yes, Charlotte, I checked. Oh Charlotte! At last! I finally have you alone!”

Now my heart and my head was beating even more wilder than before. I felt like it was going to burst out of my chest!

“Charlotte…my sweet, dearest Charlotte!” “Yes?”

“Oh Charlotte. There is something I have been wanting to tell you for sometime now.”

“There is?” “Yes. London has kept me away for various reasons, as you well know, and of course there’s Tom! Damn Tom!”

“Yes, I understand. You are a busy man Sidney. Your own business, and I know you feel you must help Tom also where necessary.”

“Yes, well I have told Tom to leave me alone for the Christmas holidays. I need a few days break from his constant nagging. All he does is nag, nag, nag! I said ENOUGH TOM! At least until January! The children can nag me all they like. I will play with them all and every day if they will have me. Bless them!”

“Yes. I know how much you love your nieces and nephews. I also know they love you very much. I see the joy when you are all together playing. It’s such a beautiful sight Sidney.”

“You’re right of course Charlotte. I do love them dearly. Very much so. You are often right about many things…my sweet Charlotte!”

“There is someone else whom I also love…very much so.”

“Oh. Really?”

“Mmm…do you have any idea who it may be?”

_The beating of my heart is the only sound. I feel like a simpering, whimpering child again! Bewitched, bothered and bewildered am I!_

HE takes my hands in mine. Rubs both my hands, as if they are both so cold, but in fact they are burning. Burning with desire...oh! Oh!

“My dearest, sweet Charlotte! It is YOU! YOU alone are the one whom I LOVE! Oh my Love! I wish I had been able to tell you sooner, but, well you know how it is! We didn’t like each other too much at the beginning did we?! Now however, I find your opinion of me Charlotte, is the most important to me. It matters to me that you care. It matters to me that you want my opinions. It matters to me what you think of me. It matters to me that we can discuss anything, and still argue, and then laugh about it afterwards. It matters to me that I find you, the most beautiful woman in this world right now. Inside and out. It matters to me that you care for my family. It matters to me that you care for ME.”

“Oh Charlotte. I have not been able to sleep. Eat. You have totally bewitched me, bothered and bewildered my soul and my heart! I would not have it any other way! You know I have not felt love like this for any woman for an exceedingly long time. I can say right now, deep in my heart, that the LOVE I feel for you my dearest Charlotte…nothing it will ever compare to it,  
or come close. NO! I see it in your eyes. No. Not even my first ever love from a decade ago.”

“My dearest Charlotte. Please say something. Please say you feel the same as I do for you?”

_He is cold I agree. He can laugh, but I love it. Although the laugh's on me. I'll sing to him, each spring to him. And long, for the day when I'll cling to him. Bewitched, Bothered and bewildered - am I. He's a fool and don't I know it. But a fool can have his charms. I'm in love and don't I show it._

_Bewitched, bothered and bewildered - am I. Lost my heart, but what of it._

“Oh Sidney! I…I…I…um…”

“Charlotte!” “Miss Heywood? Are you alright? You look…you look?”  
She bites her lower lip, and I suddenly melt at her feet. Why does she do that with her lips every time! Does SHE know the affect she has on me when she does that. My whole body feels on fire right now! Woah! Calm down Sidney boy! Phew! Breathe. Just breathe!

“YES!”

“Yes? What are you trying to say Charlotte?”

“Yes! I…I…I feel the same. Yes, I feel the same as you! I feel the same for you! I LOVE you too Sidney! Very much so!”

_I think we’re alone now. The beating of our hearts is the only sound._

“Oh Charlotte! Did I hear you correctly? You do feel the same? YOU LOVE ME TOO?! Oh dear GOD! My dearest, dearest Charlotte. This is music to my ears! You do not know how long I have wanted to tell you how feel about you, and yet hoping you feel the same. Oh my dear, it is a dream. No a beautiful wish come true!”

“No Sidney. I thought it was a dream also, but I know now this is REAL! This is my wish come true too! YOU are my REAL Sidney! I never knew what LOVE was until I met you here in Sanditon. Until I found you. My compatible person. Someone I can argue with until Heraclitus quotes are exhausted no more; but grab a smile from them. Someone I can walk with on journeys to nowhere, or perhaps somewhere. Someone I can joke and laugh with, and still find something else to laugh about. Someone who listens to me, and wants to know my thoughts. Someone who challenges me at every moment, yet watches me with intrigue. Someone whom I know cares for me, and protects me. Someone whom is PERFECT for ME.”

Our hands are still enfolded together. He rubs his thumbs over and over, caressing. So gently, so tenderly. It is like magic. Like…like a skipping stone over water.

“Oh my dearest, dearest Charlotte. I am so happy you feel as I do! Charlotte. I have one more thing to ask of you.”

“Yes.” She softly whispers, looking endearingly up into his beautiful darkened eyes.

“Charlotte…Miss Heywood. Would you do me the greatest of honour of becoming my wife?! Will you marry me Charlotte?”

_The beating of our hearts is the only sound._

“YES! Yes Sidney! I will marry you! It would be my greatest honour to be your wife! Oh Sidney! I love you so much!” I never thought this would ever happen to me! Ever! Lady Denham was right. I was never looking for love or marriage or a wealthy husband. Then I found you. I found you Sidney! Oh this is really happening is it not?”

“Yes Charlotte it is! Oh my LOVE! I am so happy you feel the same. I am so, so happy you have agreed to be my wife. My beautiful WIFE to be! My new fiancé! “

“Sidney! My husband to be! Ooh it sounds so nice coming from my lips!”

“Hmm…it does, doesn’t it?!”

“Oh look Sidney! Above you! A mistletoe! Oh!”

I’m sure the beating of my heart is the only sound, as I look up to what Charlotte is referring to. Oh! Oh! Oh, this is it! It is now or never. SHE has accepted my offer. Now for the best part!

“Charlotte. May I kiss you?”

Now I truly know, _The beating of our hearts is the only sound._

“Yes, Sidney. You may kiss me.”

_Look at the way we gotta hide what we're doin'. 'Cause what would they say. If they ever knew. And so we're holding on to one another hands. and then you put your arms around me._

_Bewitched, bothered and bewildered - am I. Lost my heart, but what of it._

WE are both Lost. As our lips tenderly touch each others for the very first time. Oh sweet bliss. Sweet heavenly bliss. WE know we shall both look forward to our happy future together. As Mr and Mrs Sidney Parker.

Oh, how I cannot wait!

_But I am like sweet Seventeen a lot…_

_Bewitched, bothered and bewildered - am I._

AS ONE…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have lied! I may be writing a short story with another writer on here, but mum's the word for now!! 
> 
> Have a great Christmas everyone where ever you are in this world of ours. Please keep safe and healthy. However you celebrate, or are able to celebrate. Please ensure you all back again in 2021 to ensure Sanditon Season 2 is on the Air! 
> 
> Cheers JazzyOz (Lauren) 💖👏😘


End file.
